My Happy Ending
by Harunifuyu
Summary: I pulled out my phone and started writing out a letter to the Princess. When I was finally done I sighed and hit 'send'. Then I set off again, knowing what I was about to do would hurt Roza more than anything else I had done so far. RxD/AxV. READ!
1. Chapter 1

My Happy Ending

Summary: Rose and Dimitri Songfic. Rose gets up and sings My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne one night at karaoke with everyone-including Dimitri. Set after Dimitri says "Love fades, mine has." DPOV. This is no longer a one-shot Songfic! Will be continued! PLEASE READ!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Vampire Academy series or the song My Happy Ending. These belong to Richelle Mead and Avril Lavigne. But I can always keep hoping.

I was with the Princess and all her friends out for karaoke. Roza was there. Her very presence destroyed me. I loved her so much. I couldn't believe what I had done to her. And no matter what she said, I couldn't believe that she forgave me. I wouldn't be here if not for the Princess. I was trying to avoid Roza as much as possible, but I had sworn allegiance to the Princess- I would protect her with my life. I didn't think anything could cause me more pain than being here and watching Ivashkov flirt with my Roza. I was soon proved wrong.

Guardian Castile had just finished singing 1985 by Bowling for Soup. Then it was Roza's turn. I figured she would sing some love song to Ivashkov. Instead she started singing My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne. Oh God. Please no. She started singing. Her voice was beautiful, but her words ripped me apart. I didn't realize that I had caused her so much pain by telling her I didn't love her anymore. Oh God.

_Oh oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did_

_Was it something you said_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high on such a breakable thread_

No, Roza. You did nothing wrong. And it wasn't my words that did this. It was my actions.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it _

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending_

Oh god_. How could she still love me? _I had hurt her so much. How could she still care for me? How could she forgive me? Her memories might fade, but mine wouldn't. I couldn't forget. Memories were all I had left of her.

_Oh oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_You got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you? (even know you)_

_All the things you hide from me _

_All the shit that you do_

That was true. All my guardian friends thought that she was a trouble maker and not worth the effort. I knew better. All the things I hide from her…I didn't hide much from her, but the things I did I regretted. And the last line I didn't even want to think about.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it _

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done._

Oh Roza! I did care! I do! I was never acting! You were the only one I ever loved. And what I did while I was strigoi, that's why I can't be with you now! We did have it all. We had a plan. We would have made it work. But the attack on the school changed all of that. After that, things weren't the same. Then I understood. Things weren't the same because I wouldn't let them be. I was the only thing holding us back. Just like I always was. She _had _forgiven me. She still wanted to be with me. She didn't care about what I had done as a strigoi. She just wanted to go forward. All I had to do was forgive myself.

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it _

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it _

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh _

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh ohhhh_

As soon as she was done singing, I ran up to her. She looked surprised.

"What do you want Guardian Belikov?" she asked icily. That hurt. I couldn't help but flinch. _Guardian Belikov. _Not 'comrade', not Dimitri, just Guardian Belikov.

I regained my composure before speaking. "I need to speak with you. Please." I begged.

She regarded me warily before slowly nodding. I mentally sighed in relief. I grabbed her arm and started to pull her outside. Then I realized my mistake.

She stiffened as soon as I touched her. I quickly pulled my hand back. "Sorry." I murmured. I think she could see the pain in my eyes. She followed me outside.

As soon as we got outside I stopped, but didn't turn around. I didn't know what to say. How could I express what I was feeling? How would she react? Would she reject me?

"What is it, Dimitri?" she asked me, tiredly.

I was pulled out of my thoughts. I sighed. There was only one way to find out.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_RECAP: _

_As soon as we got outside I stopped, but didn't turn around. I didn't know what to say. How could I express what I was feeling? How would she react? Would she reject me?_

"_What is it, Dimitri?" she asked me, tiredly._

_I was pulled out of my thoughts. I sighed. There was only one way to find out. _

"_I love you."_

**Chapter 2: RPOV**

I was shocked when he said he needed to talk to me. This was the last thing I was expecting. I figured he would tell me that I wasn't needed anymore and to go jump off a cliff. Instead he said he loved me. My heart leapt up at his words. Then I remembered how much he hurt me- not while he was strigoi, but after he came back. When he said his love had faded.

"Really? That's surprising considering a week ago you said that your love had faded and to leave you alone." I put as much snarkiness into my voice as I could.

He visibly winced. "Roza-"

"No!" I cut him off. "You don't get to call me that! You lost that right! My. Name. is. Rose!"

"Roz-Rose. Please listen." he begged. "When I came back, I couldn't believe everything I had done- especially to you. I couldn't see how I could do that. All I had room for was the guilt. But seeing you everyday. And not being with you. Not talking to you. It's killing me. I miss you so much. I _love_ you so much. I need you in my life. I was so stupid. And I'm so, so sorry. For everything. Please give me another chance. I know I don't deserve it, but I promise I won't hurt you again. Please. Just give me one more chance."

I couldn't believe everything he had just said. Part of me wanted to run up to him and hug him and kiss him- to have him hold me and tell me everything would be okay. But as usual, the smart mouth part of me won out.

"You're right," I could see hope light in his eyes. It killed part of me to crush it, but I did anyways, and part of my heart died with it. "you don't deserve it."

I could see his pain so clearly. He didn't even try to cover it up. His eyes were so full of pain. He closed them and took a deep breath in and let it out. Then he slowly opened his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was strained-anyone could hear the pain in it.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. For everything. But I know you're right. No matter how much I love you, what I did was unforgivable. I'm sorry. I won't bother you again. Good night." he walked away, his shoulders hunched in defeat. I watched him disappear into the night as my heart crumbled into microscopic pieces.

**DPOV **

I walked of into the dark night aimlessly; nothing seemed to matter anymore. Now I knew how much I had hurt her. Was that how she felt the first time I told her I didn't love her after the lust charm? And then after I was turned back into a dhamphir when I told her my love had faded? I was so stupid! I didn't deserve her. She had forgiven me. She told me she had. But I wouldn't accept it. I wouldn't accept that she could forgive me. Damn it! Why couldn't I have just run to her as soon as I came back? Why hadn't I thanked her for bringing me back! Vasilisa may have done the staking, but I knew Roza- Rose- had done everything else-I just wouldn't accept it. I wouldn't accept that she could still love me. And now I'm paying for it. I had made my bed. Now I had to lie in it. But how could I? what I had said was true- I needed her in my life. She was like air to me. I couldn't live without her. But she had made it adamantly clear that I couldn't have her. So what was the point of living now?

I pulled out my phone and started writing out a letter to the Princess. I typed and deleted and then typed again. When I was finally done I sighed and hit 'send'. Then I set off again, knowing what I was about to do would hurt Roza more than anything else I had done so far. _I'm sorry, Roza. It's not your fault. I know I'm being selfish. I'm sorry._

**Lissa POV**

About half an hour after Rose and Dimitri walked out, Rose came back in. I guess things hadn't gone so well then. A few minutes later, I got a text. I opened my phone and stared at it in horror.

"Liss! What's wrong?" Rose demands. I silently handed her my phone, my hand trembling. She looks at it and so much pain flashes in her eyes.

"Rose?" Adrian asks. "Are you okay? What is it?"

"A-a letter…from Dimitri…A goodbye letter…" she starts crying.

"What? What does it say?" Adrian asks.

Her voice trembling, Rose begins to read the text out loud.

"_Dear Princess. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I know this will hurt both you and Roza deeply. This is very selfish of me, but I have to do it. I love Roza so much. But I have ruined everything between us. I have hurt her so much, and I know I don't deserve her, but I need her in my life so badly. I can't live without her. I need her like I need air to breathe. I am so sorry for hurting you both, but I am ending my life tonight. I will never have her again, and I can't live with that. I now know how much I hurt her, and it kills me, but I can't change it. And I can't live with it. Goodbye. And I'm sorry for wasting the second chance at life you gave me. Next time give it to someone who deserves it. Dimitri."_

_I couldn't believe it. How could he do this to Rose? But I looked at Rose and knew. She had told him she didn't love him. She had hurt him like he hurt her, and unlike her, he had no one else to lean on._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: DPOV**

I ran to the church where I had said those awful words, the words I would regret for the rest of my life-which wouldn't be very long. When I arrived I took a deep breath, readying myself. I stepped inside and went into the confessional-no one was on the other side. I silently prayed that everyone I cared about would be okay. I pulled my stake out, centering it over my heart. I pulled in a deep breath. I was about to plunge the stake into my heart when I heard a blood-curdling scream.

"Dimitri! No!"

_Roza._

**RPOV**

When I saw his note, I felt my world crumbling. _He was going to kill himself. _That didn't make sense! He was always so strong! How could he do this? To him? To me? To _us_? But there is no us. I had pretty much told him so. That was how he could do it. That was _why_ he was doing it. Because of me. It was my fault. I felt the guilt crash over me.

"Rose!" Adrian yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What are you doing? You have to find him! Where would he go, Rose?"

Where would he go…"I-I don't know…"

"Rose! Dammit! You know him better than anyone! You have to know! Where did things go wrong?"

Where things went wrong…"The church…" I muttered. "THE CHURCH! He'll be at the church at court!"

"C'mon! let's go!"

We ran as fast as we could. I sped ahead. I _had_ to find him. I had to fix this. I loved him. I couldn't loose him. I needed him.

I ran into the church and towards the confessional. I heard the stake come out the holster and his deep intake of breath.

"Dimitri! No!"

I yanked open the door of the confessional. What I saw stopped my heart.

Dimitri was lying there, soaked in blood, the stake still embedded in his chest. His eyes were already starting to glaze over.

"No…No. No! Dimitri! NO!" I knelt beside him, caressing his face with one hand while pulling the stake out of his chest and covering the wound. "No. I'm so sorry. Dimitri. I love you. I'm sorry I said that. It wasn't true. I want to be with you. I love you. Please, please don't leave me. Please Dimitri."

"Roza…" He said. "Roza...Мне очень жаль, Роза. Я люблю тебя. Roza." he reached up to touch my face. "Oh, Roza." he murmured. (Russian: I'm sorry, Roza. I love you.)

"Dimitri…"

"Rose!" It was Adrian. He ran in. "Oh. God."

"Roza…" I looked down at Dimitri. His eyes were distant.

"No! Dimitri! No!" I pleaded, but the life had already faded from his face. "No. it's my fault. I'm so sorry, Dimitri." I was sobbing. I felt my heart break into tiny pieces.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AN: Sorry! Don't hate me! THIS IS NOT THE END FOR DIMITRI. HE WILL LIVE AGAIN. NO ONE WILL GUESS HOW, BUT YOU CAN TRY IF YOU WANT. I SHOULD BE UPDATTING TOMORROW. SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY.**


	5. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

francisca

I DO NOT HATE DIMITRI! I LOVE DIMITRI! BUT I HAD TO MAKE THIS STORY DIFFERENT FROM THE REST!

Creativity Incarnate

One of your guesses is right! Good job! Two people guessed right.

Princess Steffany

Glad you like the story…and good guess.

TO ALL: I WILL UPDATE SOON. WE ARE CELEBRATING MY DAD'S BIRTHDAY TOMORROW, BUT I SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY WEDNESDAY. I PLAN TO HAVE IT WRITTEN TOMORROW, BUT I MIGHT NOT GET TO TYPE IT. \

Thanks for reading,

Haru


	6. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: APOV**

I felt sick. I had just seen Dimitri Belikov die. What's more, he didn't just die, he killed himself. He was the image of calm, emotionless, and strong. And he had shattered. So had Rose. Because this time, there was no way, no hope, to get him back. But maybe there was…

I thought about everything. I looked at Rose. She was broken. I couldn't let her stay like this. I loved her. I had to save her from this. She couldn't save him, but maybe I could.

"Rose. Move." I commanded quietly.

She trembled, not moving.

"Never mind." I said softly.

I knelt down beside them. I reached out and touched the wound on his chest, pushing my mind out towards his. I could feel his ghost nearby, not wanting to leave Rose. I channeled spirit into him. Then I waited. Nothing happened. Rose hadn't moved. His heart hadn't started beating.

"Rose." I asked. "Ask him to come back."

She looked up at me, eyes shining with tears. Understanding passed between us. She leaned down to him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Dimitri…I'm sorry. I love you. Dimitri, please. Please come back to us, to me. Please." She whispered in his ear.

She started sobbing, still leaning over him and caressing his face. I pushed spirit towards his body, into him. And finally, I felt something as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

**DPOV**

I opened my eyes, taking a deep breath in. I was shocked. _How? How was I alive? I had died. How? Then I looked around me. Rose was leaning over, jerking her head up in shock._

"_Dimitri?"_

"_Roza…" I muttered, my voice thick. She burried her head in my chest. "How?" I asked._

"_Adrian…" she mumbled._

_I looked up at him. He was standing there, panting heavily and looking pleased with himself. I understood. He had brought me back._

"_Thank you." I breathed. He nodded. Then I cradled Roza to my chest and cried with her. _


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: APOV**

**Four days later**

I was going to see Rose. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I mean, I had done so much to get a chance with her and I had come to this. But I knew she cared about Belikov more than she would ever care about me. She couldn't live without him, and while it might be difficult for her to get over my death, she eventually would. With his help. Crap.

I knocked on her door.

"Hello? Oh! Adrian! It's so good to see you!"

"You too, Little Dhamphir. I needed to talk to you."

She looked confused. "Um…sure. What about?"

"Us. You. Belikov. Y'all."

She looked _extremely _uncomfortable. "Umm…what about us, me, _Dimitri_, and me and him."

"Us. There isn't one. You. Should be with _Belikov_. Because you love him. Not me."

She interrupted me. "I do love you-"

"Just not like you love him. Right. Got it. Belikov loves you. He killed himself because he couldn't be with you. If that doesn't say something, I don't know what does. Y'all. Again. You and Belikov better hurry up and get together or I will dream stalk you both for my entire life. EVERY NIGHT. IN YOUR DREAMS. SO GET TOGETHER. OKAY?" I was yelling at this point.

"Adrian…THANK YOU!" She ran and hugged me. I was frozen in shock. _WTF? She wasn't upset? AT ALL? _

"Glad to know I mean so much to you." I mumbled. I put my hand over my heart, feigning hurt.

She laughed. I smiled. "Of course, _Lord Ivashkov._"

I groaned. "_Lord Ivashkov?_"

She laughed again. "Well, you do call me 'little dhamphir'. All the time. So this is payback. Karma. Whatever."

"Fine, _little dhamphir._"

Now it was her turn to groan. I chuckled quietly. "Now go find Belikov and patch things up with him before he tries jumping off a cliff. Cats have nine lives, hopefully Belikov only needs three, cuz I don't think he's getting anymore."

She smiled. "Thanks, Adrian. For everything."

"Of course, little dhamphir. Now go."

She was still smiling when she walked-ran-off to find Belikov.

I grinned to myself. Now it was time to drink some of that vodka…

**RPOV**

I was so happy. I was afraid I was going to have to be the one to end things with Adrian -which I REALLY did not want to do. I was shocked that he was mature enough to realize that I wouldn't ever love him like I loved Dimitri. And he had been so cool about it. He really had grown up. But I would bet all the money in the world he was going to get drunk right now. He hadn't matured _that_ much.

I was headed to Dimitri's room. I needed to talk to him. We hadn't spoken since that day at the church- I didn't know what to say. 'Sorry' didn't seem to suffice. I was at his door and took a deep breath before knocking.

**DPOV**

I heard a knock at my door. _Roza._ Crap_. Why is she here? _She knocked again. Crap! I stayed silent.

"Dimitri! Dammit! I know your in there! Open the freaking door!"

CRAP! I walked slowly to the door, unlocked it, walked back to my seat on the couch and called out, "It's open!" Rose threw open the door and marched in.

"Dimitri Belikov! Why the fuck wouldn't you open the freaking door?"

"Uhhhh…" I wasn't sure what to say. I still felt like a retarded asshole.

"If you cared about why I was here, you would ask me." She stared at me, her eyes willing me to ask.

But I couldn't. I didn't deserve to ask her anything. My 'stunt' had just put her through more pain and we were back where we started.

"Dammit, Dimitri! Adrian just broke up with me and said that if I didn't fix things with you, he would dream stalk me for the rest of his life, which is gonna be a damn long time!" she burst out.

I looked at her, dumbfound. _WTH? Adrian had broken up with her?_ "Adrian broke up with you?"

"Yes, you retard! Because he knows I love you, so why can't you get that?"

I just stared at her. She punched me. I heard my nose crunch. Ow.

"Dimitri! What the fuck is wrong with you? Wake up from your dumbass coma crap! Don't do this again!"

That snapped me out of it. My head jerked up and my eyes met her. She stared at me in shock as I crushed my lips to hers.

**AN: STUPID COMPUTER! Apparently, while 'dammit' is not a word, 'Dimmit' is. WTF? And 'dumbass' isn't, but 'dumbo' and 'Dumbarton'. Hope you liked it. Story is not over yet. And if anyone wants to write a lemon, let me know. I have a great Idea, but I'm 14, so yeah. Let me know.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long! I plan to update faster, but I wasn't sure how far Rose and Dimitri should go in this chapter or what should happen. I finally figured it out and typed it. I hope you enjoy! Review if you feel like it! (P.S. That was my beg for reviews, but I don't want to make you feel like you have to, but if you have the time, please do! Reviews are why I keep writing!) ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 6: DPOV**

I kissed Roza with everything I had in me. I hadn't felt her lips in so long. I needed her with me. I held her face, holding her close to me. She twisted her fingers in my hair. I moaned. It had been so long since I had kissed her, held her, _touched_ her.

She Pulled back, much to my displeasure. "_Roza_." I moaned.

"Dimitri.." She whispered my name. "I love you."

I grinned widely. "I love you, my Roza."

I pulled her back to me and kissed her again. I loved her so much. I wouldn't ever let _anything _take her away from me again. I loved her too much. If I lost her again, I would die - there would be no reason for me to live.

Roza started pulling my shirt over my head, breaking our kiss, when I got sucked into that drunk-ass Ivashkov's head.

**RPOV**

I pulled Dimitri's shirt over his head and started kissing him again before I realized that he was zoned out-_into someone else's head._

_WTF? Who's head could he be in? How the fuck- _Adrian. Adrian had brought Dimitri back- Dimitri was shadow-kissed- to Adrian. Fuck.

"Shit!" Dimitri breathed out, his eyes jerking open.

"Dimitri! Are you okay? What's wrong? You were in Adrian's head, right?" I asked hurriedly.

"Yes, I was in an _extremely drunk_ Ivashkov's head. Yes I'm okay, but he won't be in a few minutes. There's a strigoi attack."

"What?"

"Strigoi attack. We need to go, _now."_

_He got up and ran out of the room, with me close behind. _

"_Go find the Princess. I'll get Ivashkov."_

"_Are you sure? I mean-"_

"_He helped me get you back. He's the reason I'm alive. I'll be fine. Just please be careful."_

"_I will. I love you, Dimitri."_

_He gave me a small smile. "I love you, too." And with that he ran off to protect Adrian Ivashkov from the creatures of the night._


	9. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello there readers (for the second time today!)! Was this fast enough for you? It's longer, too! Two full pages (on word)! I will try to update soon. It's the end of school, so I have finals and stuff-TWO RESEARCH PROJECTS! But I will try my best to update quickly- and make longer chapters. Enjoy and review!**

**CHAPTER 7: DPOV**

I left Roza with fear in my heart. _What if something happened to her? _I wanted to turn around and follow her, but I didn't. I ran towards the bar, towards Adrian Ivashkov instead. I owed it to him.

As soon as I arrived, I knew something was wrong. I dashed inside and stared gapingly at Adrian, who was _using compulsion on a strigoi. And it was working._

I ran up to the strigoi poised behind him and staked it through the heart. I would have time to ask him about that later.- if we lived. I spun around as a strigoi jumped me from behind. We grappled for a few minutes. He got in a punch to my side, cracking one of my ribs. I winced, but quickly countered with a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. He went down and I staked him as well.

I surveyed the rest of the room. There was a bartender cowering behind the counter, who I told to get out, and four more strigoi-minus the one Adrian was compelling to turn on his fellow demons. There were no more Moroi or guardians in the bar. I charged towards the closest strigoi, who also happened to be the strongest.

He saw me coming and shoved me backwards about 10 yards. Crap. I swung at his face, but he just blocked and punched me in the stomach. I grunted in pain before kneeing him in the balls.

"Sorry." I muttered. I usually wouldn't go there, but right now it was that or die. He folded over and I dragged the stake across his chest, making him howl. I shoved him back so I could get a good shot at his chest. Then I plunged the stake into his heart.

Adrian had finally succeeded in turning the strigoi to our side. The now-on-our-side strigoi had taken down one strigoi and was working on the other. I turned to the final enemy and saw something I never expected in his eyes- _fear._ I rushed towards him and staked him. He didn't put up a fight, just accepted his fate.

I turned to Adrian, who was breathing heavily. He looked at me and then nodded to the strigoi he had compelled.

"Kill him." He said.

I nodded and turned to it. He looked at me and bared his chest. Adrian was still compelling him. I killed him swiftly.

When it was over, I turned to Adrian again. He looked exhausted, but unharmed.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"Nah. Just tired." He said. "I'm assuming you and Rose made up?"

"Yes…" _Crap! Roza! I had to find her and make sure she was okay! _

Apparently, Adrian saw the shift in my face and sighed. "Go find her."

"You're coming with me." I said.

"No objection there." He said, following me out the door.

**RPOV**

I had ran and found Liss as fast as I could. I saw no strigoi, neither had Lissa. Maybe they were just where Adrian was. I looked at Liss; I was torn. I didn't want to leave her in case strigoi came, but I wanted to run and find Dimitri.

"Stay. When the fight's over, he'll come here looking for you. It won't do any good if he comes and you aren't here and no one knows where you are. He'll freak out. Don't do that to him."

I sighed. I couldn't really argue with that. I mean, I could, but I knew it was true, and my arguing wouldn't change that. "Fine." I muttered.

Half an hour later, I was pacing around Liss' bedroom, my worry and concern growing with every second that passed.

"Calm down, Rose. Pacing and worrying won't make him get here faster."

"What would you be doing if it were Christian?" I snapped.

She drew back.

"Sorry," I sighed. "I can't help it. I just need to be sure he's okay."

Her eyes softened. "I know."

I sighed again and resumed my pacing.

Five minutes later the door opened and I ran to Dimitri, throwing myself in his arms. He stiffened in surprise at first, then quickly wrapped his arms around me.

"I was so worried about you! What took you so long?" I demanded.

"There were six strigoi. Lord Ivashkov compelled one."

"_What?_" both Lissa and I exclaimed. _He had compelled a strigoi?_

"Yes, I compelled a strigoi. Get the fuck over it. Now I'm tired as shit and would like to rest, if you don't mind." Adrian snapped.

"Ok-ay, Mr. Grumpy. Go have your nap time." I retorted.

He glared at me. "Leave me the fuck alone. You wanna know how much fucking energy it takes to compel a fucking strigoi?"

"Whoa. Chill out."

"Just let me rest." He said as he marched up the stairs.

"Help your self." Lissa called after him, sarcastically.

I relaxed back into Dimitri's arms, and for once, everything seemed okay. Well, other than the darkness that was rearing it's disgusting head in the form of a _very_ exhausted and _very drunk Adrian Ivashkov._


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: DPOV**

Two days after the strigoi attack I was called in to meet with the queen. As I made my way up to her room, I pondered why I was being summoned. By the time I reached the room, I still had no clue.

I knocked on the door, stating "Belikov." I was told to enter. When I opened the door, I was _extremely_ surprised to find Ivashkov slumped on the couch, still looking paler than usual.

"Guardian Belikov. Welcome. Please have a seat." Queen Tatiana said.

I sat in the comfortable armchair closest to the door. Adrian smirked at me. I raised one eyebrow.

"In light of recent events, such as the strigoi attack and the-ah- _incident_ where Adrian saved your life-" The queen began.

I nearly choked. She knew about that? Crap!

"I have come to realize that you are bonded, much like Miss Dragomir and Guardian Hathaway. As such, you, Guardian Belikov will be reassigned as my nephew, Adrian's-Lord Ivashkov's- guardian."

What? What the fuck! I can't be _Lord Ivashkov's_ guardian! I would fucking kill him if I had to be around him for more than an hour! Much less life! Who was gonna protect him from _me_?

"Ah. With all due respect, Your Majesty. I don't think that is wise." I choked out.

"And why not? You have a unique bond that enables you to do your job even better than you already do. It will be easier for _you _to protect him than anyone else." The queen replied.

"I believe he was referring to the harm that would result from him being around me to much. He doesn't exactly _approve_ of my lifestyle." Adrian spoke up.

"As very few do. No one approves of your lifestyle except for possibly some of the women you bed. Adrian, you will try to _amend_ your _lifestyle_ and Guardian Belikov's self control will be somewhat put to the test."

_Somewhat? It will be a miracle if don't kill him on the first day. _I thought.

"Why do I have to change my lifestyle? It is his duty to protect me." Adrian asked, probably still drunk.

"Because I said so. And it will help you later on in life." Tatiana said.

Adrian huffed. "Fine."

"You are both dismissed."

**APOV**

Belikov was my fucking guardian. This would be interesting, though I was kind of fearing for my well-being. I walked out of the room with him following, his guardian mask firmly in place.

"You don't have to act like you approve of my lifestyle. Hell, no one does. Not even me." I said.

He looked a little shocked at the last bit, but otherwise, his face/mask remained unchanged. "I don't intend to."

I chuckled.

He cocked his head and looked at me strangely. This only made me laugh more. Then I turned back around and continued to my room.

When we were almost at my room, I saw a young woman walking by. And MAN, was she hot. She looked a little familiar, not like I had seen her before, but similar to someone. Hmmm… Maybe Russian? I didn't know and frankly, I didn't really care. I opened my mouth to say something to her when I was cut off by my _Guardian._

"Viktoria?" He asked, eyes wide. _Wth? How did he know her?_

"Brother?" the woman asked, surprised and excited.

_Brother? Oh shit._

**AN: Sorry, it's kinda short, but I really wanted to end it there. This is gonna be interesting…Dimitri is Adrian's guardian and Adrian has a crush on Dimitri's little sister. Will she like him back? Hmmm…. Well. Summer is finally here. I should be updating faster, but I'm trying to find ways to make it interesting, so if you have ideas, suggestions, or critiques, please let me know! I love you! 1, 026 VISITORS AND 41 REVIEWS **


	11. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**AN: There is one thing I would like to make clearer. Dimitri has MUCH more respect for Adrian than he shows. He just refuses to admit it to himself, so it doesn't show. It will soon, though. After a few more adventures and fights. And Viktoria… Please enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 9: Viktoria POV**

"Brother?" I asked, excited.

"Viktoria! How have you been? Why are you here? How is our family? Are they here, too?" He bombarded me with questions.

I laughed. "It's good to see you again, Dimka. I have been doing good. I am a guardian now, so I got assigned to Court. Our family is doing well, and yes, they are here too." I said, trying to answer all his questions. I also noticed a pretty hot guy standing next to him. "Who's this?"

"Lor-" Dimitri started.

"_Adrian. _Adrian Ivashkov." The man interrupted.

"Lord?" I inquired.

"Yes. I am _Lord Ivashkov's _guardian." My brother said, glaring at his charge.

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "Since when?"

"This morning." They both grumbled.

I chuckled. "Well you seem to get along wonderfully." I stated.

Adrian snorted and my brother rolled his eyes.

"And you are?" Adrian asked.

"Viktoria Belikov," I said.

"My sister." Dimka growled.

Adrian raised his eyebrows at him. He took my hand and kissed it. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Viktoria Belikov-Dimitri's-sister" He said with a straight face.

I tried to keep from laughing. "Likewise, Lord Ivashkov."

"Please, call me Adrian." He said, grinning.

Dimitri was sending death glares at Adrian at this point. He grit his teeth. "_Adrian_. I believe you were heading somewhere?" He said furiously.

"Chill out, Guardian Belikov. I was just chatting. And it's no hurry." Adrian replied smoothly.

"With my _sister_." Dimitri grumbled.

"How'd you get on my brother's bad side?" I asked, curious.

"Uh, probably something about the way I chose to dull spirit's side effects and I used to date his girlfriend. Other than that, I have no idea, considering I saved his life…"

"WHAT?" I all but screamed. Girlfriend was probably Rose, but saved his life? "I thought Princess Vasilisa turned him back?"

"She did. This was afterwards, when he killed himself."

"WHAT?" I turned on my brother, who was glaring at Adrian.

"That was not necessary information." He said to Adrian.

"Oh! I think it was very necessary. What would be MORE necessary is explaining why in the hell you would try to kill yourself?" I screamed at him.

"Rose wouldn't take him back, so he staked himself in the heart. We got there to late to heal him, so I brought him back with spirit because Rose still loved him, even if she was being stubborn and wouldn't admit it. It worked, as you can see, so now we are bonded and he is my guardian, which we are equally pleased about. Oh, but he and Rose _did_ get back together, after a few threats…" Adrian explained.

"Thank you for saving my idiot brother." I told him.

"Of course."

I turned to Dimitri. "Now, I have a few questions. Why the fuck did you do that? How the hell would that help ANYTHING? And why are you acting like such an ASS to the guy who SAVED YOUR FREAKING LIFE?" I demanded.

"Because I love her. She said she didn't love me. Do you know what that feels like?" He started. I didn't, and he had a point; it would suck, but still… " And because he gets drunk and has no respect for ANYONE."

"He apparently does, or we would be BURRYING YOU RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

"I know I owe him my life, and probably my love, but-"

"But what, Dimitri? What the hell else is there? Your family? You wouldn't have us because you would be DEAD! So what?" I demanded.

"He still loves Rose." He murmured.

"And what would the problem be with that if you were dead?" I asked quietly.

"If I may speak, I still love her, but I am no longer IN love with her. She loves you. She always has. There would be no point of me being in love with her, so I'm not. I still care for her, but I'm not in love with her." Adrian spoke.

Dimitri looked shocked.

"There." I said. "Now stop acting like an ass." I said, walking away.

**AN: Hope you liked it. I love Viktoria. Not sure if this is how she would act (she actually sounds a lot like Rose…) but I wanted her to knock some sense into Dimitri. Let me know what you think! I'll try to update soon! **

**-Haru**


	12. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**AN: Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 10: VPOV**

It had been a day since I told Dimka to get his head out of his ass, and so far, he and Adrian were acting somewhat civil towards each other. I was getting ready to go to dinner with my family, Dimka, Rose, Adrian, Lissa , and her boyfriend, Christian Ozera.

I had not been assigned to anyone yet, so I was just had to patrol a lot. It was nice, I had a lot of free time to spend with my friends and family. I had gotten to know Rose a lot better and had long since forgiven her for our quarrel in Russia. Her best friend, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, was very kind as well.

I looked up at the clock and ran out of the room cursing. I ran through Court, which got me some suspicious glances. When I finally got to the restaurant, I was only five minutes late. The waiter led me to the table where everyone except Dimka and Adrian were waiting. Even Rose was on time.

"Sorry I'm late!" I huffed out, taking my seat next to my mother.

"It's fine," Rose said, grinning. "Dimitri and Adrian aren't here either."

"Wonder who's fault that is?" Christian muttered.

I cocked my head and looked at him questioningly.

"Adrian has a bad record for being on time." Lissa explained.

"Ah. Why is that not hard to believe?" I said.

Lissa and Rose laughed, just as Adrian and Dimitri walked up to our table.

"Why do I get the feeling you were talking about me?" Adrian asked.

"Maybe because we were." Rose said, cockily. Dimitri tried not to smile.

"Hmm…good things, I hope."

"Just telling Viktoria here about your bad punctuality."

"Like you're any better." He retorted.

"I was on time."

Adrian grunted. "And what about every other time you went out to meet people?"

"It wasn't every time! That was you!"

"I was on time for some!" He said defensively.

"Suuure."

"I was and you know it."

"Nope."

He sighed in exasperation. "I fold. You win. As usual."

Rose grinned brightly. "Yay!"

I laughed, while Lissa tried to hide her grin and Christian rolled his eyes. Dimitri looked triumphant. Dear God! Apparently he isn't totally over his dislike/venomous hate for Adrian. He needed to hurry up and get the fuck over it. It wouldn't do him any good, especially if he was to stay as Adrian's guardian. Maybe I should talk to Rose. Maybe she could talk some sense into him.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Adrian's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. Yes?" I said.

"We were wondering if you were ready to order?"

"Um…one sec."

I looked over the menu, wondering what I should get. Everything was so expensive!

"The steak is awesome! And don't worry about the price, Adrian's buying." Rose said, winking at me.

"I am? Eh, whatever. Sure. Get whatever you want. No worries." Adrian said, and I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"I'm serious." he said, amused by my confused expression.

"Okay…I guess I'll get the steak, then."

"Good job!" Rose exclaimed. Dimitri and Adrian laughed.

The waiter soon came and took our orders. We chatted about random things, Dimitri

Was glaring at Adrian, but I didn't know if it was because he was flirting with Rose or hitting on me. He and Rose got in a few arguments, but they always ended in the same way: Rose won.

After dinner, I asked to speak with Rose and pulled her to the side.

"What's up, Viktoria?" She asked, smiling.

"Can you talk some sense into Dimitri?" I blurted out.

"He doesn't hate him."

I just stared at her, confused.

"You mean his behavior towards Adrian, right?"

I nodded.

"He doesn't hate him. He knows Adrian is a good guy, but he hates how Adrian acts. And that's all it is. It's an act. His bad boy-playboy façade. He respects people, just doesn't show it. That's what Dimitri is doing. He has a lot of respect for Adrian, but not his act. So he refuses to show it." She shrugged.

"But they need to get along. They respect each other, but they won't show it. It's ridiculous. They both need to get the hell over it!" I exclaimed.

Rose smiled. "I know. I'll talk to Dimitri if you want…"

"Please!"

But," she continued. "You have to talk to Adrian."

"What? How am I going to talk to him if Dimitri is guarding him?" I asked.

"Escort him home tonight. That will give you enough time. You take him home, I'll talk to Dimitri."

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll escort him home."

"Good. I'll talk to Dimitri."

We walked back to our friends and started chatting with everyone.

"Dimitri, let's go." Rose said.

"I have to take Lord Ivashkov back to his hou-" He started.

"No, Viktoria is covering for you."

"What? Is that what you were talking about?"

"This was actually at my request. She wanted me to speak to you about something, so I suggested that she walk Adrian home so we can talk."

He hesitated. "Alright. Let's go." He turned to Adrian. "If you do anything, I swear to God-!" he got cut off as Rose started dragging him away.

Lissa laughed and said "I guess Christian and I should go, too."

"Us as well." my mother spoke up.

"Bye!" I yelled after them.

"Shall we go, then?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So what are we gonna talk about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Rose suggested it, so I'm assuming that she wanted you to speak to me as well."

"Ah. Yes. You and Dimitri need to get along."

He chuckled. "Really? I didn't think it bothered Rose that much…"

"It doesn't. It bothers me. He's your guardian. You need to get along if that is going to work. I know he respects you, and I know you respect him. His only problem with you is your façade. And your problem with him is he has Rose." I said, looking down at the last part.

His head snapped up. "My problem with him is he killed himself because he thought he had lost her when he was the one who let her go! She loves him and he keeps letting her go! That's my problem! And who says my behavior is all an act?" He yelled, now pissed.

"Rose." I said softly.

He grabbed my wrist and shoved me against the wall, pinning me. His eyes were so intense, drawing me in. There was love, anger, and confusion swirling in his beautiful eyes.

"Adrian!" I whispered. "Let go!"

"No." he whispered fiercely.

"Adri-" I was cut off when he crushed his lips against mine.

**AN: OOOOOOOOHHHH! Development! Hope you liked it! It was pretty long (For me)! I don't know if I'm doing all the characters right, especially Viktoria, but the books didn't go into her very much, so I don't know how to adjust. Let me know! Thanks for reading! **

** -Haru**


	13. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: APOV**

What the hell was the matter with me? I was kissing Belikov's freaking sister! After he threatened me! What the fuck was I thinking? She started talking and I got pissed, so I kissed her. Don't get me wrong, I liked kissing her, but it was so fucked up. And the most screwed up part? She was _kissing me back_.

**VPOV**

After the immediate shock of Adrian kissing me, I started kissing him back. I didn't know why, I just _wanted to_. It felt _right, _even if I knew it was wrong.

We finally pulled back, gasping for air. He just looked at me with his intense eyes, staring into my soul.

"We shouldn't have done that." I whispered.

"You didn't seem to have any problem with it while it was happening." he muttered.

"It's wrong." I said.

"It didn't feel wrong."

"But it was."

"How? How is it wrong?"

"I'm a dhamphir. You're a moroi. My brother is your guardian. You love Rose." I said quietly.

"Didn't I already clarify? I told your brother this while you were there: I care about her, I want her to be happy, but I'm not in love with her." he said, exasperated.

"But you still love her." I whispered.

"But I will never be with her. I don't WANT to be with her. Do you want me to be?"

"No…" I spoke, barely audible.

"Then why is it wrong? Because I'm a moroi? Whatever. Like I care. I don't give a shit if it's frowned upon, and no one else should, either!"

"You and my brother hate each other!"

"Aren't you the one that said we don't?"

"But you act like it, so you might as well!"

"What if I fix things with him? Is it wrong then? What if I tell him I respect him?"

"It wouldn't be wrong, but-."

"But what?" He yelled.

"You act like a-"

"Like a what?" he demanded. "Just say it!"

"Like you have no respect for women! Like they are just toys for you to play with! Like you don't give a damn about anybody!" I shouted back at him.

He looked at and shook his head. "And who just told me it was an act?" He said quietly. "Never mind. I can get to my room fine, thanks." He started to walk away.

"Wait! Adrian!" I yelled after him. "Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Yeah, you did. You meant every word you said. And don't worry about it. That's what everyone thinks. That's what everyone _expects_. How am I supposed to change from that if that's what everyone expects?" He shook his head again and kept walking.

"It's not what everyone thinks." I said quietly. He stopped walking.

"Rose doesn't count." he said softly.

"It's not just Rose! It's Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, and me! None of us think that's really you!"

"Then why did you just say it?" He turned around and yelled.

"I don't know!" I yelled.

"When you figure it out, let me know." He turned and started walking again.

"Because you keep acting like that! If you keep acting like that, people are going to think that's you! Be you! The really you! Drop the act! Take of the stupid mask!" I started crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, gently.

"Because you're an idiot!" I yelled.

"Well, thanks. That's probably the nicest thing I've heard all day." He muttered. "Come on. Stop crying. I'll walk you home."

"That's my job." I said, wiping away my tears.

He laughed. It was a warm sound, a wonderful sound. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along, towards my room.

We walked along the halls, silently. When we got to my room, he stopped, bowed, and kissed my hand. "I bid thee farewell, mil lady." He said, in a regal voice. I laughed. He smiled and turned to go. I grabbed his arm, and turned around looking at me questioningly.

"Stay." I whispered.

He raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "Of course."

**AN: What do you thinks gonna happen? Hope you liked it! Sorry, it's kind of short. Please review! I love hearing from you guys, it makes me write faster! I'll try to update soon!**

**-Haru**


	14. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: RPOV**

Well, my talk with Dimitri went well, I guess. He agreed that he should give Adrian a_ little_ more respect. So, progress.

I decided to stop by Adrian's room the next morning, before Dimitri (and I) went on duty. When I got there, I knocked on the door. No answer. I tried the door and found it unlocked. I went inside and noticed that the bed had not been slept in. He hadn't ever come back to his room. I set off towards Viktoria's room because I knew that Adrian would be there with her, or something had happened. Something bad.

I knocked on the door, hard. A disheveled Adrian opened the door. He looked annoyed.

"What do you- Oh shit! Rose!" He yelled.

"I knew it. What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted at him.

"Adrian, who is it?" Viktoria asked.

"It's um…" He hesitated. "It's…Rose…"

"What?" She came to the door. "Oh my god! Rose! Please, please, _please_ don't tell my brother!"

"Why shouldn't I?" I demanded.

"Because he'll kill Adrian and then me!" She said, frightened.

"Fine. As long as you tell me EXACTLY what happened last night."

"I'm not sure you want to know…" She said.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I do."

"Umm…"

"For god's sake!" Adrian exclaimed. "We talked, we kissed, we talked, we yelled, we kissed again, then I escorted her home, and then she asked me to stay."

"And then?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"We went to bed."

"Together?"

"Probably. I don't see how it is any of your business, though." He snapped.

"Perhaps not, but I find I would still like to know." Dimitri growled, suddenly appearing beside me.

Adrian was at a loss for words, while Viktoria went pale.

"Would you like to explain why you, _Lord Ivashkov_, are in my _sister's_ room this early in the morning and why you _probably_ slept, _together_?" He demanded.

"Because I love her." Adrian declared.

**AN: Uh-oh! Who is Dimitri going to kill first? Hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to end it there. Let me know what you think! **

**-Haru**


	15. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13:**

**AN: Thanks for all the positive feedback! I'm glad y'all liked the last chapter. Now for Adrian's assassination… Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 13:DPOV**

What. The. Fuck? Adrian, Adrian freaking _Ivashkov_, loved…_love…_my _sister_? I stood there, dumbstruck, mouth open wide, trying to comprehend those words. I was failing miserably. I didn't understand, but I knew what I was going to do.

"I. Am. Going. To. KILL YOU!" I hissed, through gritted teeth.

"Dimitri!" Rose said. "You can't _kill_ him! You'll be arrested."

"Like he cares." Adrian muttered, staring at me.

"You're right, for once." I said, staring back.

"You can do whatever you want, it isn't going to change the truth." He said.

"Like you could ever love _anyone_!" I yelled.

"Like you would know!" He shouted. "How the hell would _you_ know _anything_ about me? You don't know _shit_!"

"I've seen how you act!"

"How I _act_? And you think that _means_ something? Are you a _retard_?"

"Don't get me confused with _you_!"

"Stop it!" Rose and Viktoria shouted at the same time, shoving us apart.

"He didn't _do_ anything wrong!" Viktoria said desperately.

"Except sleep with my _sister_!"

"I'm old enough to take care of myself!" She yelled at me.

"Then why are you with _him_? You've seen how he treats people-treats _women_! What the hell is wrong with you, Viktoria!"

She rolled her eyes. "You only see what you want to. I don't need your permission to like and go out with someone, Dimitri."

I opened and closed my mouth, searching for something to say. Finally, I turned my glare _Lord Ivashkov_. "If you hurt her, or piss her off, or do ANYTHING, I swear to GOD, I _will_ kill you!" I said, furiously.

"Of course." He said, dipping his head.

I glared at him a while more, and then stomped off.

**RPOV:**

"Well. _That _went better than I thought it would." Adrian muttered.

I laughed. "That's not saying much."

"Hey, I'm not dead. What more could I want?"

"I don't know, maybe _acceptance_?"

"Nah, That's asking too much." Adrian said, chuckling.

**AN: Sorry, this one is short, too, but I wanted to leave it like that. I'm trying to work on making longer chapters (one was over 1,300 words! :D), but I still have some work to do…O_o**

**I am updating faster! Anyways, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**-Haru**


	16. Chapter 14: SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

**CHAPTER 14:**

**AN: I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER, but my dad had knee surgery, and then it got infected so he had to go to the hospital AGAIN, and then my aunt decided that my cousin and I should go on a last minute trip to the beach, and then band camp started, so I haven't had a lot of time, or when I did, everything I started writing turned to utter CRAP! I am very sorry, but I'm writing now. I might not be able to update much the next few weeks because I'm going to be at marching band camp for 6-8 hours a day, and afterwards, I'm EXHAUSTED! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I'm REALLY, REALLY, REEEEEEEEEALLY SORRY!**

**CHAPTER 14: DPOV**

Adrian _Fucking_ Ivashkov. He pissed me off so _damn_ much. The worst part was that I knew it was all an act. I knew he just _acted _like an _immature ass_. And it really, really ticked me off. Especially when he was flirting with _my sister_.

Still, I had promised my Roza that I would talk to him. Civilized. Not screaming. Of course, that was _before_ I found him in Viktoria's _room_. But I would do almost anything that Roza asked me to, now. And she had a point. He _did_ save my life.

I sighed. I was currently standing in front of the devil's door, trying to think of how I could talk civilly with him. I was coming up blank, so I just knocked anyways.

After a few minutes, Ivashkov opened the door. He looked at me, confused.

I sighed. "I promised Roza I would talk to you."

"By talk, do you mean scream at me about being with your sister?" He asked, looking hesitant. Honestly, I couldn't blame him.

"As much as I would love to do that, no. I mean talk like normal, civilized people."

"Oh…Ummm… Okay. Come in…I guess." He stepped back to let me in.

I walked inside.

"Do you want something to drink or something?" Ivashkov asked awkwardly.

"No thanks. I don't drink much liquor. Especially this early."

"I don't _live_ off liquor. I have soda, too. And water." He said, a small smile forming on his face.

I shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Suit yourself." He said walking over to the sofa. I took a seat in the chair nearby.

"So, what is this "talk" about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I groaned. "I respect you. Sometimes. I know all this," I gestured around me. "Is an act. And it pisses me off. Which is why I don't really like you. And you were with Roza. And you're kind of with my sister." I rushed out.

My charge chuckled. "Apparently, everyone knows it's an act. And I may have been _with_ Rose, but I never had her. She always wanted you." He said looking at me, pointedly.

"Also, yes, I am with your sister. I know you are afraid I'm going to hurt her, but despite what you may think, I have no intention of hurting her. I _love _her."

I was taken aback. He was right. Even if I knew his life was an act, I wasn't sure if Viktoria was a part of the act or if he genuinely cared for her.

"And," He continued. "If I ever _do_ hurt her, you are more than welcome to kill me."

I snorted. "Believe me. I will."

He grinned. "I know. And Belikov?"

"Yes, Ivashkov?"

"I respect you, too. And you know you _could_ call me Adrian, like everyone else." He was still grinning.

I raised my eyebrows. "I guess that means you should call me Dimitri."

His grin grew wider. "I guess so, _Dimitri_."

"So we've reached an agreement then, _Adrian_?"

"You mean we know we respect each other and will call each other by first names because we dislike each other a little bit less now?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose so."

"Good." I paused, thinking.

Apparently, _Adrian_ saw my face change. "What is it?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Hmm. Just thinking…We had an entire conversation without screaming. I guess I have more self-control than I thought."

He snorted and chuckled. "You think?"

**AN: Hope you liked it. I'm kind of running out of ideas, but I don't want it to end, so if you have any ideas, please let me know. Let me know what you think! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Thanks for reading!**

**-Haru**


End file.
